


Entrapment and Allurement

by Vitanitas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Tony Stark, Kinda, Light Bondage, Loki and Tony love each other and show it in the best ways, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anthony." He says again, expectant.<br/>“Sorry, babe.” Tony sighs, before smashing the butt of the gun against his temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrapment and Allurement

**Author's Note:**

> A very late valentine's day fic. Was inspired by [this gif set](http://astronaut92.tumblr.com/post/73707067452/were-fading-so-fast-i-miss-missing-you-now-and)

The trap was obvious. Loki could sense those laying in wait for him, their anticipation and fear was palpable in the air. Loki hadn't cared, had expected it even. Had walked right into the trap he knew was there; the bait being far too enticing to ignore.

But that didn't mean he wasn't pissed off.

Loki attacks them savagely and without remorse; breaking bones and tearing skin without a second thought. The fight itself is drawn out and sluggish; Loki taking out men much quicker than they were to approach him.

An agent comes too close, attempting to assail him from behind. Heavy breathing and awkward foot falls give him away too soon, and Loki thrusts his elbow into the man’s stomach, knocking him to the ground. Spinning back he places a series of quick hits on another agent attempting, and failing to tranquilize him.

The warehouse where he was lead to is dark and damp, the sounds of the fight echoing off its metal walls. Water drips sluggishly from ceiling, pooling on the cool concrete. Loki was not sure what he thought of their chosen battle ground; the space was wide enough, he supposes, and neatly enclosed. The echoes of course, had given away the platoon of Shield agents waiting in ambush early on. But as the battle wore on the sound affected Loki as well. The absence of his extrasensory magic made it difficult to pinpoint how many agents still laid in wait.

A large man charges him, meaty fist raised high to strike. Loki breaks his arm like a bird’s wing, and flings him into a woman coming in close from his left with a gun in her hand. A smaller man takes this opportunity to come at his right, and Loki only just has the time to trip the man on the slippery floor and kick his teeth in.

On his wrist the single cuff that Loki had failed to evade weighs on him heavily. He can feel the runes tugging at his magic, his strength; a harsh pull in his veins. Already his enemies have noticed his favoring of that arm and tried to take advantage.

Not that it was doing them much good. It would take the other two pieces of his bondage for these fools to even have a chance at defeating him. As it was, he still very much had the advantage, and Loki refuses to give them the chance to change that.

Grabbing the arm of another one trying to shoot him up close, he head butts the man and pushes him out if the way. It is not yet true chaos, for all that it is violent. The Shield agents still holding onto the semblance oftact and strategy. Loki can’t help but wonder what their orders are if they have not attempted to simply overpower him with their numbers yet.

They had wrenched his dagger from him at the start, thrown far across the concrete floor with an audible clang, far out of his reach. Unable to summon more, he uses his bare hands. Like the cornered animal he is, he fights; snarling and clawing at any who come to close.

These men are pathetic. Like green-horned soldiers on their first mission they are worthless cannon fodder; in true battle with a god they would all be decimated within seconds.

Of course, this meant nothing when Loki was outnumbered and under powered.

Another and another he takes down, for what seems like hours they keep coming. The air smells of blood and sweat, wet concrete and metal. Loki grits his teeth, shoving his fist in another face as the battle begins to wear on him.

He can't help but think of why he came here in the first place. The lure he had carelessly thrown himself into danger for. Soft brown eyes that sparked with emotion, a fleeting promise on soft lips. The feel of a cheek, rough with stubble against his palm.

The harsh sting of metal and betrayal clawing around his wrist.

 _I will make him pay_ , he seethes, as he cracks a man’s skull against the pavement.  _I will tear his heart from his chest and feast upon it._

He is raising his arm to strike at a cowering man in his grasp when a strange shot rings out. The second cuff comes flying through the air and attaches to his wrist with a bruising force. He drops the man, bringing his hand to his chest and hissing in pain. The runes burn along his skin, their spell seeping into his wrist like white hot needles. He can feel the emptiness in his veins surging further into his body- attempting to reach his core and drain everything away.

His magic has almost completely left his arms; his strength as well. The slick and filthy floor of the warehouse is beginning to tilt worryingly, and he stumbles.

A bullet whizzes past his cheek, and warm blood trickles down it.

It seems his revenge may have to wait for another time.

Using the last bit of magic in his finger tips he summons a few shades. They are weak and flicker, but they do their job well, distracting the mortals long enough for him to retreat further into the building. His boots fall upon the pavement silently as he winds through the stacks of cargo and machinery, the sounds of gun shots and shouts echoing off them.

At last he reaches a secluded area. Far enough away from the battle enough that he can try to catch his breath and reorient himself. Perhaps try and break through the wretched runes of his shackles.

He slides to the floor, leaning back against a wall. His body aches, the bones in his arms especially, and he lets out a shaky breath.

Examining his wrists, he finds the metal work snug and unyielding. The runes are, of course, perfect. Yet he is surprised to find that they are not Odin’s handiwork. Nor Thor, nor his mother’s.  In fact no one he knows from Asgard could have done this. Each letter was etched into the metal in a way unfamiliar to him, not by seidr or by hand-

“I had wondered if laser printing that magic-symbol crap would work. Good to know I can make chains that can actually hold you.”

Loki stiffens where he is crouched on the cement, Tony Stark stepping out in front of him. One hand is guantled in red and gold, blue energy blazing in his palm. The other holds a Shield issued pistol. Slowly, Loki raises his hands in surrender.

“Maybe I’ll add some special magic decals to my next suit.” The man’s grin is harsh on his handsome face, and he give’s Loki a little wave with his armored hand.

“It would do no good,” Loki rasps, “Without the right metal it would be useless.”

Tony shrugs. "I'll have to bat my eyelashes at Thor for more Aseir metal then."

"You do that. I'm sure the All-Father would be delighted to give away precious materials to the man who puked at the last great feast."

Tony, of course, ignores him. Raising an eyebrow, he motions to Loki with the pistol. “You look pretty tired, Lokes.”

“And you look ravishing as ever. I especially enjoy the blackened eye you’re sporting. The blood brings out the color of your eyes.” It was satisfying to see, the area just shy of his eye bruised and bleeding. Loki had lost track of Tony once Shield had jumped in, and hadn't been sure how the hit took.

“Don’t be cute.”  He pouts.

Loki says nothing, his green eyes watching Tony silently. The man crouches in front of him, pistol at his temple and the metal on his hand is warm against his cheek.

He rubs his thumb against the cut, causing Loki to hiss in pain. The action mirrors one that had occurred earlier. When Loki had stood before the man who smelled of metal and whiskey, caressing his cheek with a smile. Before said man wrapped the shackle around his wrist and Loki had slammed his fist into his face.

In this moment the action is still sweet, and still vicious. Roughly, Tony grabs Loki’s chin and tilts it upwards. He looks him in the eye, emotions sparking among their brown depths, and brings their mouths together softer then Loki had expected.

He kisses him slowly, lips sliding against Loki’s own, hard and yet gentle. His split lip makes it taste like blood.

“Anthony.” He breathes against soft lips, desperate for this moment to last.

Oh, what Tony Stark could stir within his frozen heart. He would take a bullet for this man, a thousand daggers in his chest and poison in his eyes. Yet, he would also steal the last breath from his very lungs. It was the reason why he came to this place; so he could have a chance at both.

They part slowly, Tony only shifting far enough that they can look at each other. Dark eyes study Loki’s own; like he is something he can take apart, piece by piece. Loki returns the look, yearning for something he can't quite name.

"Anthony." He says again, expectant.

“Sorry, babe.” is all Tony sighs, before smashing the butt of the gun against his temple.

\----

When he wakes there is cold metal around his neck. His outer armor has been removed, leaving him in his undershirt and trousers. The cot he pushes himself up from is hard and familiar, the glass cage even more so. Tony sits on a chair near the bed, a small table set up beside him.

“Do you know what day it is?” he asks.

“I will tear your heart out, Stark.”

“That’s not what day it is.” He chuckles, knowing full well that Loki’s shackles are connected to the cot, limiting his reach. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Or it was.” He grabs his phone from the table, finger sliding along the screen quickly. “Hm, about a week ago actually.”

“I’m afraid I don’t recognize the holiday.” He raises an eyebrow.

“It’s a day for lovers. Everything is red roses and hearts and expensive chocolate. Pretty much completely commercial driven.”

“Oh? And this is what you’ve given me for this day of lovers?”  He sighs, before screaming, “Fresh shackles and night in Shield’s cursed prison?!”

Unaffected, Tony grins, his blackened eye making him look comical. “Do you like it? I got you a rose and some chocolate strawberries too.” He picks the long stemmed rose up from the table, and pats Loki’s head with it.

Angrily, Loki rips it from his hand and tears it apart, scattering rose petals like a splatter of blood upon the white tiled floor.

“There are other ways of getting my attention, Stark.” He growls.

“And there are other ways of getting mine, then kidnapping Pepper.” The engineer shoots back, his voice no longer false kindness and mockery.

Loki hadn't expected thaat, but it is something he can work with. He smirks, the corners of his lips rising like a pleased cat that just caught a mouse. Sitting up fully he straightens his tunic, and makes himself as comfortable as he can. “She is alive though, completely unharmed. I really do not see why you are making such a fuss.”

“She keeps having nightmares.”

“Yes, well that does happen after being flown about in the claws of a giant eagle. They were quite hospitable after that, I heard. Offered her some fresh salmon and the like-”

Tony slams his fist against the table, plate clattering on it harshly.

“Loki.” His voice controlled, but Loki can feel the fury in it. “I have one line you don’t cross. And that’s Pepper. Your stupid little jealousy fit ends now.”

“Jealous-”

“Don’t even start.” Tony grabs the chain connecting to the collar around his throat, jerking him forward and cutting him off.  “It ends now. Understand?”

“Tony-”

 The collar tightens around his throat. “Understand?”

Loki studies him for a moment; then reluctantly, he nods. Slowly, Tony releases him, and he slumps back onto the cot.

“I apologize.”

Tony snorts. “I would tell you to tell that to Pepper instead, but I don’t think I want you anywhere near her.”

After that, they sit in silence for awhile, Loki tugging at the collar and Tony once more preoccupied with his phone. A few more minutes pass, before Loki clears his throat.

“And what shall be done with me now? I presume Shield has something unpleasant planned for me.”

“Well I’m not letting them keep you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He puts the phone down, and reaches for the plate of chocolates, placing it in his lap.

“No?” Loki questions, tilting his head in confusion. He laughs, gesturing at the cameras around the room. “And what do they think of this?”

“Nothing. Their cameras are on a loop of you sleeping and me playing Flappy Bird.”

Ah. Clever ,clever, Tony.

Sensing an opening, Loki holds up his wrists, “Then will you release me, dearest? Or do you have plans for me in my bondage?” He smiles suggestively, giving the chains a little jangle.

“No.” Tony says simply, eyes focused on the plate on his lap.

Loki blinks. “No?”

“No,” He says, and apparently picking one he was satisfied with, takes a strawberry and takes a bite. “I’m going to keep you like this. Not here though. I have plenty of properties I can house you in. Do you like Dubai? Or maybe London. You do have the accent...”

“Stark-” Loki tries to get up, but the chains pull him back down, tightening to pull his arms behind his back. The chains are strong and tight; he can do nothing but sit there and seethe.

“Why do you always call me that when you’re angry?” Tony tsks, plucking another strawberry from the plate.

“Because you’re a fool.” Loki hisses, attempting and failing to bring his arms forward. “You think you can contain me for long? Do you know what I will do when I escape?”

“Honey, I know all about escaping from captivity.” He brings the strawberry to Loki’s mouth, the chocolate is smooth and cold against his lips. Loki flinches back, the action unexpected. "No, I’m going to keep you for as long as I can. You'll be in the lap of luxury too. Like a really powerful, psychopathic bird.”

Loki wrenches his face away. “A gilded cage... You are mad, Stark.”

“So are you. Here, try it. They’re really good I promise.” Once again Tony brings the fruit to Loki, but Loki moves away.

“No. Tell me why.”

“Why?” Tony laughs, like Loki is the one being ridiculous. He leans back in his chair and putting the platter back on the table with a clang. “Because that’s the only way I can keep you in one place.”

“What-”

“You’re constantly running off. Disappearing for weeks on end, off the planet; out of the galaxy I’m sure. Maybe you're dead. Maybe you you're imprisoned. Maybe you fell in a fucking black hole."  He runs a hand through his hair harshly, mouth set in a scowl. "Do you know what that does to me?”

When Loki doesn't say anything, he crossed his arms across his chest. "Of course you do. But you don't care. Do you?"

Loki squirms on the cot, feeling the need to flee now more than ever. This wasn't a part of their usually script. They fought, they kissed, they fucked. But this…

 “Anthony-”

“No. I don’t know where you’re going or who you with. What you’re doing-”

“Yes well, spells to learn, things to steal. Ragnarök to plan. Speaking of which-”

“But it won’t be a problem anymore.” Smiling, Tony picks up the plate again, again trying to feed Loki. “I’m going to keep you this time. Nice, safe, secure. And best of all, all mine.”

Loki scoffs, annoyance rising in his chest. “Who is the jealous one now, Stark? You can’t even bear for me to be out of your sight.”

“No, not jealous.” He chides, running the strawberry along Loki’s mouth. The chocolate is beginning to melt, and it smears slightly on his lips. “Possessive. Protective, maybe.  Either way, I’m not letting you out of my sight anymore. You're. Mine.”

Tentatively, Loki swipes his tongue at the chocolate. It's bitter.

Tony is serious; his eyes holding that same gleam they get when he knows he has won. When everything comes together exactly as he envisioned it. Pleased with himself; and very, very cruel.

He takes a bite, the chocolate cracking, and the juice of the berry bursting unto his tongue. Perhaps it’s sweeter then he thought.

Loki will escape; cannot be contained for very long, and easily bored. It’s a miracle Tony has kept his interest for so long as it is. But, he supposes as he licks at the strawberry held up to his mouth, it is most likely stunts like this that keep his attention.

He finishes the treat, nibbling softly at Tony’s finger once he reaches the stem, their eyes locked and burning. “When I escape, I think I’ll lock you away instead. I have a place in Asgard, unknown and out of the way. An entire realm away from all you hold dear. I could keep you there.”

“You do that, honey." Tony smirks, unimpressed and not surprised. "Until then…” Tony holds out another strawberry, like bait at the end of a line.

He bites.


End file.
